


in a rut

by Vitexy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rut Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy
Summary: Yunho worries about San's safety during his rut. However, San does not share those concerns.Or: another side story toa comprehensive guide to unrequited love
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on 3 different things so they're all getting written but kind of going nowhere at the same time. This is the first one I finished cuz it's short :( but also, I figured I wrote woojong heat sex so it only makes sense to move on to yunsan rut sex. This adds nothing to the story. It's just a sad excuse to write rut sex

San is slaving over the stove, spatula in one hand, as he blinks tired and bleary eyes at the eggs he’s cooking. Yunho had been unusually restless last night, so San hadn’t slept all that well. Yunho is usually such a peaceful sleeper, so San doesn’t know what was up with him last night. Stifling a yawn, he prods at the sides of an egg, checking to see if they’re ready to be flipped. 

He doesn’t notice Yunho coming up behind him until a large figure drapes himself over the beta’s shoulders. San momentarily tenses up before relaxing when he realizes that it’s just Yunho. The alpha leans his weight against San’s shoulders, and the beta’s eyebrows furrow together when he smells something off about the alpha. His scent hangs heavy around him. He doesn’t smell any different than usual; his scent is just oddly heavy. Suffocating almost. San’s never smelled his scent like this before. 

“What’s up?” San asks, trying to box his elbows out to make enough space for his arms. The beta pokes at his eggs again. They seem ready now, so he digs the spatula underneath one and breaks the egg yoke as he flips it over. Yunho doesn’t answer, reaching a hand out to turn off the stove. San makes a noise of alarm because he’s hungry, and he definitely needs to eat before he goes to work. He reaches out to turn the stove back on, but Yunho turns him around, pressing him back against the stove. 

With a squeak, San winces as the knobs of the stove dig into the small of his back, and he clutches the spatula tightly between his hands. “What are you doing?” he asks.

Wordlessly, Yunho presses his face into San’s neck and takes a deep breath, hands moving down to San’s waist. He holds onto the beta tight, fingers digging into the skin there. “Can you take time off work?” he asks in a gruff voice. 

San blinks at the request. “Are you sick?” he asks. He’s got some sick leave to use, but he would feel bad if he suddenly called out when he’s supposed to be there in less than an hour. 

Grunting, Yunho pulls away from the beta, plucking the spatula from his hands and tossing it onto the counter next to the stove. It clatters when it lands, but San doesn’t pay it any mind. He’s too busy staring into the alpha’s dark eyes. Yunho suddenly swings him around, backing him up to the table. San squeals at the action, toes just barely brushing against the floor because Yunho holds him up just a little too high. The alpha practically drapes him over their table, nose still buried into San’s neck. 

“Yunho—” San breaks off into a moan when the alpha starts grinding down against him. He arches his back off the table, fingers digging into the alpha’s shoulders as he continues to grind down into the beta. “Yunho, I have to be at work soon.” His hands travel up into the alpha’s hair, fingers twisting into Yunho’s hair to ground both of them. 

The alpha groans at the feeling, but it seems to do the trick because his dark eyes brighten up a little bit as the cloud that had previously hung over his stare clears up. “Sorry,” Yunho apologizes, sliding off of San before reaching down to pull the beta up into a sitting position. “Sorry, I’m going into a rut.” He lifts his fingers to his head, running his hands through his hair in back and forth, completely mussing up his own locks. 

San’s heart skips a beat at the alpha’s statement. “You’re going into a rut?” he asks. 

They’d discussed it a few times before for plenty of good reasons when they first moved in together. It’s an obvious hurdle they would have to work around. Yunho complained that his rut schedule had always been a bit unusual and, therefore, hard to predict. He could tell around what time he could expect to go into a rut, but unlike with most other alpha’s he could not consistently or accurately predict the start and end of his ruts. Then there had been the safety aspect as well. Alphas could become quite aggressive with their partner’s during a rut, but more to Yunho’s concern, he worried about whether he would properly prepare San to take a knot every time. 

San is a beta, and they would need to be careful to make sure he didn’t get hurt. 

The biggest question surrounding the issue of Yunho’s ruts is whether or not San should stay. The beta had argued for while the alpha had argued against. Results nobody found surprising. Yunho advocated for taking things slowly, suggesting that San sit out his first couple of ruts until he got used to Yunho’s pre-rut tendencies. San argued that he was the alpha’s partner and, as such, had a duty to help him through his ruts. Honestly, though, the beta just needed to prove that he could, and they both knew it. 

Ultimately Yunho had relented to San, the appeal of having a partner to spend his rut with and appeasing the beta outweighing his own concerns. San said that he trusted him to do this, absolutely certain that the alpha wouldn’t hurt him—too badly—even in the throes of a rut. That’s what they agreed upon, but now Yunho is apparently trying to take back their arrangement. 

“I think you should go to Wooyoung’s place after work today,” he drawls, thumb rubbing affectionately along San’s jawline. 

“Why the hell would I go there? Did you take time off work?” 

“I did,” Yunho confirms, leaning in to steal a kiss. San easily melts into the touch, his lips moving against Yunho’s in practiced motions. “I’m gonna be in bad shape when you get home. I think it would be better for everyone if you let me spend my rut alone,” Yunho explains after pulling away from the kiss. 

“What? No! We already agreed that we wouldn’t. You can’t take it back now!” 

Yunho steps away from him, turning back to the stove which he turns back up. Picking up the spatula he had tossed aside earlier, Yunho finishes cooking the eggs San had been working on. The beta slides off the table and scrambles back to Yunho, clinging to his back like a koala and burying his nose into the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Yunho,” he whines, hands trailing over the alpha’s body to wrap around his chest. “Yunho, we already agreed that I could stay though.” 

“I know.” The alpha reaches up to grab a plate from one of the cabinets to grab a plate. He scoops both eggs onto the plate for San. “I just think this might be better for you. I thought I could handle it when we talked about it last time, but I forgot how awful my ruts can be.” He reaches down to grab one of San’s hands, prying it away from his chest to place the plate of eggs into it. 

“I want to help you though,” San pouts, still refusing to peel himself away from the alpha. 

“I know. I want you to help me,” Yunho tells him, running his fingers along San’s knuckles. “I’m not asking you this because I don’t want you here. I’m doing it because I worry for your safety.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” San says confidently, finally pulling away from the alpha. He only has so much time left, and his stomach feels painfully empty. He tries to imagine Yunho hurting him, even in his rut, but can’t. The alpha has been nothing but kind and patient with him since they started dating, and San really wants to help him through this. 

“I’d like to think so too,” Yunho says, following San over to the table. He places his hand on top of the beta’s head, running his fingers through his hair affectionately. “But I’ve been through my ruts with a partner before. I’ve been told I’m not always very nice or attentive, so I worry.” 

San puffs his cheeks out in a dramatic pout, tilting his head up to glare at Yunho. It’s hard for the alpha to process the expression on his face while his mind grows hazy from the rut, but he can still smell the distinct scent of San’s jealousy. He laughs, leaning down to press his lips against the shell of San’s ear. “What are you jealous about?” 

“What do you think?” San gripes, stabbing his fork into his egg yolk petulantly. “Was it Mingi?” 

“Oh, stop being petty.” Yunho reaches out to pluck the fork from San’s hand. He spears a little bit of egg for the beta before bringing it to San’s lips. 

“My only character trait is being petty,” San says before Yunho shoves the egg into his mouth. He chews it but with his pout still firmly in place. “So was it Mingi?” he asks. 

Yunho smacks him lightly on the head in reprimand. “Does it matter if it was?” 

San glowers at him like a child, but Yunho doesn’t give in, staring back at him with raised brows. Eventually, the beta gives in, releasing a frustrated sigh. “No,” he agrees. “I guess it doesn’t.” Mingi or not, it was the idea that he had previously gone through his rut with a partner that was clearly the root of his jealousy. Why them but not him? 

“San,” Yunho coos his name, still running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t be like this. I just want to keep you safe. If I’m terrible with an omega partner, it’s only natural that I worry about how I’ll treat my pretty beta.” He reaches up to brush San’s hair away from his eyes.

“Okay!” the beta gives in after pouting for a minute more. He knocks Yunho’s hand away from him. “Next time though?” 

“Next time,” Yunho promises, kissing San on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a few days, okay?” 

  
  
  
  


“I mean, yeah you can stay for a few days if you need. We have the spare bedroom available. I just asked Jongho too. He’s cool with it,” Wooyoung says. 

“Sorry to ask you so suddenly,” San apologizes. “We had agreed that I would help him through his rut, but he suddenly changed his mind this morning.” 

“It’s okay, I get it. Alpha ruts can be scary. And anyways, I totally owe Yunho for that one time he helped me out in my preheat.” 

San stares at his phone like it’s a foreign object. “Are they really that bad?” he asks after bringing his phone back up to his ear. While he has plenty of experience with alphas, San admittedly has never been with an alpha in a rut. It always feels like the stories are blown out of proportion in his opinion, but now, between Yunho and Wooyoung, San isn’t too sure. “But heats aren’t so bad, are they?” 

“What do you mean!” Wooyoung demands. “They’re awful. Have you ever had one? Oh, the cramps are just terrible, and I totally black out for a good majority of it. It’s not such a walk in the park for your partner either. You should see Jongho by the end of it. I’m always convinced he’ll never sleep with me ever again. He always says that I break his dick. What does that even mean?” San flinches as each progressive sentence becomes higher in pitch the way it always does when Wooyoung rambles on like this. “But anyways, alpha ruts are worse. They can get so mean. I don’t blame Yunho for asking you to stay with us in the meantime. Although it is kind of weird.” 

“What’s weird?” 

“Well—” Wooyoung cuts himself off like he’s worried he might say too much, but San patiently waits for him to continue. “Well, I guess it’s not weird,” he finally corrects himself. “What I mean is that, you know, people say that alphas who have imprinted are much more in tune with their partner during a rut, so there’s usually no cause for concern. Of course, it’s not like I’m imprinted so I don’t know for a fact, and I know you guys aren’t, like, technically imprinted either, but the way you talk about it sometimes...I mean, it sure sounds like the same thing. Or something similar at least, so I guess I would have thought you guys would be okay during his rut.” 

San blinks down at his lunch, taking a moment to process his friend’s words. It takes quite a bit of effort because Wooyoung is still rambling, but, truthfully, his brain crashed to a halt after Wooyoung mentioned that they were like an imprinted couple. “Wait,” he says, cutting off Wooyoung, “are you saying that we would actually be fine?” 

“Uh,” the omega stutters. “No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying I _think_ it would be fine.” 

“So it would be fine,” San persists. 

“I mean—probably?” Wooyoung tries. “The whole reason it’s safer for imprinted couples is because an alpha can smell what his omega needs. It’s instinctual rather than something he needs to think about, you know?” 

San taps his chopsticks against his bottom lip, thinking about Wooyoung’s words. He and Yunho hadn’t imprinted in the traditional sense of the word, but the alpha is unusually aware of San’s moods from his scents, so it’s essentially the same thing, is it not? 

“You know what, I think we’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me crashing with you for a few days.” 

“Wait, San. That’s not what I was trying to say. You should definitely still come over. We have space and—” 

San hangs up on the omega because he can finish his protest, shaking with excitement at the prospect of going home tonight. 

  
  
  
  


San has a little bit of a skip in his step when he gets home that night. He had told his boss he would be out for the next few days, apologizing for the short notice. This would be it. San had been looking forward to helping Yunho through his rut since the alpha first brought up the topic after they moved in together. Yunho might have been able to avoid it when they were living separately, but it had become the elephant in the room, and now the opportunity presents itself. When he opens the door to the apartment he can immediately tell that, yeah, Yunho had definitely been in a rut this morning. 

The atmosphere in the apartment is thick and heavy. Yunho’s scent is distinct and overpowering within the apartment. San doesn’t know how he's managed to do that over the course of only eight hours, but he can’t complain, not when a shiver of anticipation travels down his spine. He can hear the faint sound of the shower running, but his feet carry him towards the bedroom where Yunho’s scent is strongest. 

He kicks the door open and peers into the room. It’s in disarray which is not unusual for them. Neither Yunho or San are particularly neat, but there’s usually some degree of order. Right now there are clothes strewn about the floor, and their sheets are a mess on top of the bed. The sight might have been mildly annoying if not for the overwhelming scent of Yunho’s rut. 

San covers his nose with his hand though it does little to block out the alpha’s strong scent. He takes a few tentative steps into the room, trying to ignore his half-hard cock as he bends down to pick up the stray clothing on the floor. What are they even doing there? He picks up each article of clothing one by one, tossing them in the general direction of the closet, not noticing when the sound of the shower stops. 

He’s finished tossing all the clothes back towards the closet and considers putting them away when arms suddenly wrap around him from behind, lifting him up off the ground. San squeals, hands flying down to grasp onto the ones around his waist, his panic quickly giving way to arousal when he smells Yunho behind him. 

“Jesus, you scared me,” the beta whines, wiggling around in the alpha’s grip. His toes just barely brush against the ground. “Come on, put me down,” he urges. Yunho doesn’t say anything, arms tightening around his waist. “Yunho,” he calls for the alpha, pulling at the hands around his waist. 

Yunho growls at the action, leaning forward to nip at San’s neck. It doesn’t hurt, but it certainly startles the beta. San gasps, flailing a little when Yunho swings him around, carrying the beta over to the desk. With a grunt, the alpha deposits the beta on top of the desk manhandling him until he has San exactly how he wants him, leaning back against the wall with his legs spread. 

San breathes in heavily, finally able to look up at the alpha. The first thing he takes in is the alpha’s wet hair, matted down against his forehead from his shower. His cheeks are also flushed a pretty pink color. The same way they are when he wakes up. Then he finally takes note of the alpha’s eyes. They’re dark, pupils blown wide with desire. His eyes trail further down the alpha’s body, breath catching in his throat when he realizes Yunho is completely naked. His cock is hard, curved up towards his stomach, and San can already see the beginning of a knot. San instinctively lifts his hips up to try and grind into him. 

Yunho growls at the display, fingers reaching out to pull at his clothes. “Off,” he demands, frantically working on the beta’s belt. He pulls it off impatiently, unbuttoning San’s black slacks and tugging them down his legs. With a little gasp San pushes himself off the wall to try and help. He works at undoing the buttons of his shirt, quickly pulling it off as Yunho tosses his work pants and underwear to the floor. 

Yunho places his hand on San’s bare thigh, pressing down on it to keep him splayed open. He places his other hand at the base of San’s neck. The beta holds his breath, eyes fixed on the alpha’s hand as he slowly trails it down the beta’s chest. His chest heaves as the alpha’s long fingers reach out to brush against his nipple. San arches his back up towards Yunho at the touch, a breathless little moan falling from his lips. 

Yunho doesn’t linger there long, though. His hand continues its march downwards, and San tenses up when the alpha’s big hand wraps around his cock. The beta can’t help it. He bucks up into the alpha’s fist, mewling at the rough friction. Yunho presses his thumb against the head of San’s cock, rubbing against the slit there, and the beta’s head knocks painfully against the wall as he writhes in the alpha’s hold. 

The touch is brief, Yunho quickly moving down towards San’s hole. The brush of dry fingers against his entrance causes a sudden surge of panic through the beta. “Wait,” he says, reaching down to stop Yunho. The alpha growls at him in warning, shaking off the beta’s hold. He presses his fingers harder against San’s hole although his fingers don’t quite breach yet. “Wait, lube!” San cries out, his entire body tensing up. Yunho wouldn’t just penetrate him dry, would he? He’s never done that before, always so careful when it came to San. 

The pressure against his entrance lets up, but San doesn’t relax until Yunho pulls away from him completely. The alpha looks around the room for a moment, looking like he’s lost. Taking in a deep, grounding breath San watches the alpha as he stumbles over to their nightstand, yanking open the drawer. He rummages through it before pulling out a familiar bottle, and San sighs in relief at the sight. 

Yunho looks over to him, holding up the bottle like he’s looking for San’s approval. The beta nods his head. “Yes, lube. Please, lube,” he says, holding his hand out to motion the alpha over. 

Yunho walks back over to him, pushing open the lid of the bottle as he does so. San watches him, shifting around on the desk and biting into his lip in anticipation. When Yunho is back between his legs, he hooks his arms underneath San’s knees, forcefully pulling him further down the desk. San squeals as his legs are pushed up and back, knees nearly touching his chest, and he feels so exposed like this. 

The alpha holds the bottle of lube right over his hole, and San gasps as the cool liquid drips onto him. Yunho is messy about it. Lube coating his hole as well as his balls, sliding down over his taint and to his entrance. San gasps at the feel of cold lube against his skin, but he’s certainly wet now. Yunho tosses the bottle lube to the side, rubbing his fingers all over San, spreading the lube over his balls and down the strip skin to his hole. 

He dips two fingers inside of the beta, and San cries out in pleasure. With the easy slide of the lube it feels so good, Yunho’s long fingers able to reach so deep inside of him. Yunho doesn’t waste any time, fucking his fingers into San in quick, short thrusts. 

“Yunho,” San whines, fingers reaching up to dig into the alpha’s shoulders. Yunho only grunts, pausing to readjust himself before he slips in another finger and begins fucking the beta again. “Yes,” San encourages, nails digging into the alpha’s shoulders. “More. I need more to take your knot.” 

Yunho hums, pressing his nose against the beta’s jawline, apparently not super talkative during his ruts. Even if he doesn’t talk much, he seems to at least listen, slowly adding more fingers as San requests, stretching him nice and wide until San completely relaxes under his hold. 

“I’m gonna cum,” San cries out, legs tensing up, his stomach muscles clenching because Yunho’s pressing his fingers right up against his prostate. He figures the alpha will let him cum, but Yunho slips his hands out of San’s hole. On the verge of cumming, San whimpers helplessly as his orgasm recedes, legs falling down so that he’s half on, half off the desk. 

For a moment, San lies there, catching his breath. He’s ready now. Definitely. But his lower back aches from the being finger fucked on the rough surface of the desk, and he winces at the thought that Yunho is going to fuck him here. 

As if sensing his thoughts, however, Yunho digs his hands underneath San’s body, effortlessly lifting the beta into his arms. San squeals, lifting his upper body up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. Yunho swings him around towards the bed, depositing the beta onto the sheets. San bounces on the mattress with a grunt, but before he can get comfortable, Yunho is already reaching down to rearrange him. 

San protests when Yunho grabs him by the wrist, trying to turn him over. The beta wiggles in his hold, wanting to stay on his back. Yunho pauses, his eyes lighting up as an idea seems to come to mind, and he pins San’s hands down on either side of his head. San fights the alpha’s grip but only for a moment because he’d be lying if he said his cock didn’t throb at the way Yunho effortlessly held him down.

The alpha climbs up his body, removing his hands from San’s wrist when he pins the beta’s arms down with his knees instead. Licking his lips, San looks up at the alpha before his eyes trail down to Yunho’s erection. Squeezing his legs together, San has a pretty good idea of what Yunho is up to. 

Sure enough, the alpha shifts his hips so the head of his cock rests against San’s slightly parted lips, reaching down with one hand to grab the base of his cock while he plants the other one on the bed to brace himself. Warm breaths fall from San’s lips, tickling the head of the alpha’s cock and causing him to shiver. Then Yunho presses the tip of his cock into San’s mouth, and the beta obediently parts his lips, taking Yunho into his mouth. With a moan, Yunho slides his cock in until San gags when the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat.. 

San gurgles around the alpha’s cock, tongue pressing against the underside of his length. Yunho tilts his head back with a groan, thrusting into the beta’s mouth. San sucks on the cock in his mouth, moving his tongue along the alpha’s shaft as he pushes his cock in and out of the beta’s mouth. San squeezes his thighs harder together, rubbing them back and forth for the slight pressure he can get on his balls as Yunho uses his mouth for his own pleasure. 

San helplessly sucks and licks the cock in his mouth, fingers clenching and unclenching as Yunho begins to pick up his pace. Eventually, the alpha is full on fucking his face. However, Yunho’s knot—thankfully—can’t make it through the seal of his lips. San gurgles again as some of his spit trickles out of the corners of his mouth, trailing down his cheeks. Tears start to form in his eyes as Yunho consistently hits the back of his throat with the head of his cock, giving them a pretty, wet shine. 

The only warning Yunho gives him when he’s about to come is a loud grunt, hips stuttering as he releases in San’s mouth. San chokes, swallowing the load that the alpha releases into his mouth, but as Yunho slips his cock from his mouth, more of his cum lands on the beta’s face, painting his cheeks and lips in an obscene display. 

Finally pliant to the alpha’s whims, San doesn’t fight Yunho when he forcefully turns him onto his stomach. He pulls San’s hips up so that the beta is presenting himself, and he doesn’t waste another second before he slides into San. The beta yelps, shocked that the alpha is still hard even as he reminds himself that Yunho is in a rut. 

Yunho is an alpha in every sense of the word. San’s known this since they’ve met. He’s tall and, while maybe not all that muscular, still hides a lot of strength within his frame. His cock is just like an alpha’s though, thick and girthy, stretching San open every time they fuck. San isn’t sure if it’s the rut or what, but he swears Yunho is even bigger than usual as he bottoms out in the beta. Maybe it’s the knot that’s already half formed, catching against San’s rim every time the alpha fucks into him. 

San loves that feeling though, spreading his legs wider and pushing his ass up as Yunho sets a steady rhythm. The bed creaks beneath their repetitive movements as San’s fingers twist into the sheets, making a bigger mess of them than they already were. His senses are addled with the smell of Yunho. His alpha. His alpha in a rut. San’s never smelled it before, but he thinks he’s in love with it. 

“More,” he gasps out. “Faster.” 

Wordlessly, Yunho does as the beta requests, thrusting his hips harder until he’s smacking them against San’s ass with each thrust. The beta moans, clawing at the sheets helplessly. Yunho drapes himself over the beta, lifting himself up just a little bit to thrust harder into San. Pressing his chest against the beta’s back, he runs his hands down San’s side, causing the beta to shiver. 

“Pretty beta,” he murmurs into San’s shoulder. The beta shudders at the compliment. “My pretty, pretty beta. I’m so glad you’re here.” San cries out when Yunho’s knot grows larger, thighs shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Yunho’s knot grows too large to comfortably pull out anymore, and San clenches down when his knot finally locks in place, driving the alpha over the edge. Yunho cums with a snarl, teeth digging into the back of San’s neck. 

The beta tenses up at the action, shoulders rolling back. He can feel Yunho’s release inside of him, knot rubbing against his sensitive spot, and San cums with a cry. Yunho doesn’t relent on his hold, pinning San to the bed as he digs his teeth just a little bit harder. San shudders, his body only relaxing when Yunho releases his teeth, licking over the bite mark he left on San’s neck. 

It’s not a mating mark. It can’t be because San is a beta. It wouldn’t last, but the action has the beta’s heart pounding against his ribcage, tears streaming down his face. 

“Love you,” Yunho murmurs against the bite mark before kissing it. 

San can only cry in response. He loves Yunho too. So, so much. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of Yunho’s rut passes in much the same way as the first night. He fucks and uses San ruthlessly while still somehow staying alert and attentive to the beta’s needs. In between long sessions of fucking and knotting San, Yunho still has his wits about him enough to drink water and eat, always bringing enough for San as well. It’s just like Wooyoung described. Yunho seems hardly coherent, barely speaking to San over the course of his rut, yet he still seems to know exactly what the beta wants and needs. 

Maybe it isn’t imprinting, but, whatever it is, San knows that it’s special. 

His rut finally seems to break on the third day. San knows because Yunho finally and abruptly seems to gain control over his speech skills after knotting San for—the beta honestly doesn’t even know how many times it’s been. 

“Whoa, wait,” Yunho says, staring down at San splayed out below him. The beta’s legs are spread wide, chest heaving and skin flushed. Yunho is still locked inside him although he attempts to pull out when he realizes that the beta is beneath him. “Why are you here?” he asks, blinking down at San like the beta is some kind of mystery. 

San mewls, back arching off the bed when Yunho’s knot tugs at his rim. He’s tired and sensitive, the friction only adding to that. “I’m here to help you through your rut, obviously,” he answers breathlessly. 

“You’re supposed to be with Wooyoung,” Yunho hisses at him. 

Grinning, San clenches down on the alpha’s cock, teeth digging into his bottom lip when Yunho shudders and moans at the squeeze on his cock. “I know, but I thought you could use my... _services_ more.” He grinds down on Yunho’s cock, gritting his teeth through the borderline painful oversensitivity he experiences as a result. 

“San, we agreed—” Yunho groans, dropping his head down so his forehead rests against the beta’s chest. “For your safety,” he gasps out. 

“I’m perfectly safe here,” San insists, settling back comfortably in the sheets. “As you can see, I’m quite satisfied.” He runs his fingers through his own cum which paints his stomach, spreading it all over his abdomen. “And you’ve gotten through your rut without incident.” 

“It’s not over yet,” Yunho warns him. The worst of it has passed, but he still has another day to go before it’s finally over. 

“Great,” San replies easily, never missing a beat. “I’m not quite over the stretch of your knot yet either.” 

Yunho groans at San’s obscene words. The effect they have on him is too much right now, so he tries to focus on the beta’s well-being instead. “How are you? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” he interrogates the beta while running his hand down San’s face, studying him closely. 

“I’m fine,” San mumbles, pushing Yunho’s hand away from his face. “I feel great. Promise.” He lifts his head up just enough to peck Yunho on the tip of his nose before falling back onto the bed. Sure, he’ll definitely be sore by the time this is over, and San can’t even begin to imagine how long it will take before he can walk properly again. However, thinking about the bite marks on his nape and looking up at Yunho now, San decides they’re all worth it in the end. 

Reaching up to wrap his arms around Yunho’s neck, he pulls the alpha down so that they’re chest to chest. “I love you,” he whispers to the alpha. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Before Yunho can answer, however, San pulls him into a kiss. “Finish your rut with me,” he requests. 

Yunho nods his head dumbly to San’s demands. One more day left. Yunho can’t wait to watch San fall apart on his knot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the only one I'm missing now is the traditional alpha/omega with seonghwa and hongjoong. If anyone has a particular kink associated with them that could get me going I will gladly give them a shot lol. 
> 
> I gotta go on a road trip tomorrow to try and find a place to move into next month. Moving is stressful you guys ㅠ﹏ㅠ Why is no place dog friendly?!


End file.
